The Shadow Mirror Saga
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Rob is captured, tortured, and raped by Belladonna. The end result will change the lives of everyone forever. Chapter 4 is up.
1. The Captive Commander

Mighty Orbots:  
The Shadow Mirror Saga 

* * *

By: Jo Ann/Dia

* * *

Rob Simmons --the Orbots' Commander-- is kidnapped and tortured by Belladonna. Will the Orbots and Dia rescue him in time? Rated PG-13 for the torture scenes and implied rape. Not my normal fic subject (abuse), but it's necessary for the saga.

Disclaimer: Mighty Orbots and its characters and places belongs to TMS Entertainment. All other characters, including Kage Kagami/Robin Simmons belong to me. "Kage Kagami" is basic Japanese for "Shadow Mirror". The reason for the name will be revealed in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Captive Commander

Rob Simmons, inventer and commander of Mighty Orbots, awoke to find himself chained to a cave wall, his hands chained level with his head. His feet were chained to the floor by his ankles. His head felt lighter, so he concluded that he was not wearing his helmet. He looked around for it --and found it sitting on a grinning skull, it's face toward him.

_Very funny!_ he thought. He glanced down and discovered that he was not wearing the top half of his uniform. The pants part and boots were pretty much intact. But the pants looked a little strange. Then, still goggy from whatever knocked him out, Rob remembered that his uniform was a jumpsuit and an undershirt.

_One piece. Sure makes it hard to go to the bathroom._ He shook his head. _Now_ where _did_ that _come from?! You're losin' it, Simmons!_ He contemplated his undershirt. _Pink? Why is it_ pink? Oh, yeah. Oh-No made it. She wanted "Daddy" to match her. And it's cold _in here,_ he shivered.

He heard is captor (captors?) before he saw them. Footsteps echoed as whoever it was strode down stairs cut into the rock wall on the far side.

Rob recognized her as soon as she came into veiw.

"Belladonna," he said evenly, his head finally clearing.

"Hello, Commander," she smiled at him. She sauntered up to him until she stood close enough to kiss him.

"Give me a recap. _What_ happened and _how_ did I get here?"

"You were captured during a raid on Vegesta. Right out from under the noses of the Orbots." She ran her hand over his chest. "As to 'how' --well, _that_ must remain my little secret."

"The Orbots will search for me," he reminded her. "Eventually, they'll find us. And _when_ they do, and _if_ you've done anything to me..."

"Don't make threats, Commander," she interrupted him. "They ill-suit you." She walked over to a nearby table Rob had not seen at frist --still being pretty much out of it at the time-- and picked up an object. Then, she returned to where he was chained.

"Do you _know_ what the other Shadow agents wanted to do to you?" she asked him.

"Concidering what Mighty Orbots did to Umbra, I'd say that they want to kill me."

"Indeed. They want _ever_ so much to send your _corpse_ back to Galactic Patrol Headquarters. 'Too easy,' I told them. 'Kill the Orbots' Commander and you will make him a martyr --a ralling point for the Orbots, the Galactic Patrol, even the United Planets'."

"Then, what _are_ you going to do with me?"

She showed him the object she had picked up. It was a small rod about a foot long, with a thick, rubber handle and a glass ball on one end. She touched him lightly with the rod and pressed a hidden button.

Rob sucked in his breath at the sudden pain as an electrical charge ran through his body. Not enough to _kill_ him, but still very painfull. Slowly, Belladonna moved the little rod around Rob's chest, following the lines of his muscles. The pain followed the movement of the rod, and Rob resisted the urge to scream.

"Awww...poor, sweet Orbots' Commander," she said in mock sympathy. "Does it hurt _so_ much?" She drew little hearts all over his chest and abdomen. Rob gasped, fighting to prevent himself from crying out. He did not want to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

The torture would last for at least an hour before Rob would pass out from the pain.

*~*~*

Rob awoke some time later to find himself in a different part of the cave. This time, he was chained in the middle of the cavern, his arms up over his head. He could not see the table, so he assumed that it was behind him. Carefully, he checked himself for injuries as best he could. He could not see any besides a slight redness of the skin.

Belladonna entered the cave and walked right up to him.

"Sleep well, Commander?" she smiled.

"Blissful," he answered sarcastically.

"You should be nice and rested. You slept for two days!"

"And what's on the agenda for today?"

"Right to the point, as always," she smiled, rubbing her hand over his front, as if checking for damage. "I thought that today, we'd try something a little --shall we say-- 'old-fashioned'?"

"'Old-fashioned'?" he repeated. "I didn't think you were the type."

"Well, this one is a _classic_, sweets." She moved behind him, selected an intrument of torture, and turned back toward him.

Rob tried to ready himself for whatever Belladonna had planned. Whatever it was, he was determined not to give in and scream.

He heard the "hiss" of something swinging through the cold air. A second later, he felt something flexible strike his back, and an instant later, a painful burning sensation issued from the spot where he was hit.

_A **WHIP**?!_ he thought frantically. _She's using a **WHIP**?!_ Another lash struck, and he hissed at the pain. While the electric rod had left no wounds, the whip _would_ leave deep cuts, maybe even scars.

This time, Rob hoped that he _would_ pass out soon.

*~*~*

Rob did not know how many days and nights had passed since his capture. Belladonna had varied his torture, always either on his back or on his chest. He would always mercifully lose conciousness for a day or two between the tortures. She would give him water to drink and some, _something_, to eat. Belladonna wanted him _alive_, the better to enjoy his suffering. And she was just _waiting_ for him to lose control and scream and/or beg for mercy. It was taking _all_ his willpower to deny her the pleasure. He wondered where Mighty Orbots were.

*~*~*

One day (night?) after one such brutal session, Rob awoke to find himself in a bed, his arms and legs chained to bedposts. His sore back lay on a soft, satin sheet, and there was a satin-encased pillow under his head. Another satin sheet covered him from the waist down.

Now _what is she up to?_

Belladonna sauntered into the room. Instead of her regular clothes, she wore a shimmering button-down shift, but nothing else. She moved to the bed and stared down at Rob,

"Poor, sweet boy...I've been _so_ cruel to you, haven't I?" her finger traced hearts on his chest as she spoke. "You might _enjoy_ this, though..."

With one hand, Belladonna unbuttoned her dress. With the other, she pulled down the sheet covering Rob.

_So_ that's _why I felt satin on my legs, when my uniform isn't made of satin!_ he thought, blushing at the sight. He blushed more as he saw skin under Belladonna's shift.

_She wouldn't!!_ he thought, his eyes going wide with shock. _She can't be thinking of_ **THAT**_!_

But she was, and she did.

*~*~*

Rob awoke in his orginal spot, and fully clothed. His helmet was on the table, completely cleaned.

Belladonna entered the cave, and he glared angerly as she came up to him.

"You are quite the lover, Commander," she smiled. "Your precious Dia would be happy to hear that."

"What happened had nothing to do with love and you _know_ it!" he snarled.

"You mean, you _didn't_ enjoy it? Even a _little_?" she smiled. She stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "I enjoyed it immensely." She brushed her lips to his and kissed him.

Suddenly, a giant hand smashed through the cave wall. The hand pivoted so that the knuckles rested against the floor. Then, the fingers openned, revealing a familier female figure.

"Dia!" Rob shouted happily. The huge hand _had_ to belong to Mighty Orbots. Who else _could_ it be?

"Get away from him, you witch!" Dia snarled at Belladonna. The female Shadow agent smiled, but complied, backing up toward the stone stairs.

"Of course. I'm done with him. Take him home, by all means. The keys are on the table beside his helmet. I've got what I wanted. Not my _orginal_ goal, but one of my goals, anyway." By then, Belladonna was up the stairs and just backing out of the entrance. She turned and walked quickly toward her hidden ship, rubbing her abdomen as she went.

*~*~*

Dia grabbed the keys and ran to release Rob from his chains. When the last shackle was removed, he fell toward the floor. Only Dia's quick reaction kept him from hitting the rocky ground.

"Easy, Rob," she said softly. "We'll get you home." She helped him toward the hand, stopping only to retrieve Rob's helmet. Then, man and woman stepped onto Mighty Orbots' hand. The fingers curled and the hand backed out of the cave and into the sunlight.

Rob winced at the sudden pain to his eyes. He had been in the cave for so long, where there had been just enough light from candles for Belladonna to torture him in, that his eyes would take a while to readjust.

The chest doors in the giant robot openned, and Rob and Dia were placed inside. Once inside the control center, Dia eased Rob into a chair and strapped him in.

"You just sit tight, love," Dia whispered gently. "I'll drive." She brushed a lock of blond hair out of his face, then kissed him gently on the forehead before putting his helmet on.

Dia sat in another chair and strapped in. Oh-No, although concerned for her "father", keyed in the ignition, and Mighty Orbots blasted off for home.

The physical scars would heal in a few weeks. It would take months --even _years_-- before the mental and emotional scars would heal. But the force of will that had sustained Rob through this time of suffering would serve him well again, allowing for his return to duty as the Orbots' Commander.

*~*~*

As I said, I don't _normally_ write abuse fics, but it's necessary for the saga. I have to explain the events in Chapter 2 _somehow_, don't I? Next, in _Chapter 2: A Dark Mirror_, Rob and the Orbots must deal with the long-term results of the torture, specifically, the rape. Bet you can guess what happened to Belladonna...^_~

Coming Soon: Chapter 2: A Dark Mirror.

* * *

Back to The Mighty Orbots Room


	2. A Dark Mirror

Mighty Orbots: The Shadow Mirror Saga:  
Chapter 2: A Dark Mirror

*~*~*

By: Jo Ann/Dia

*~*~*

Rated: 

*~*~*

Belladonna screamed as she went into labor. Sweat poured down her head and body as she stuggled to give birth to her first child.

Nine months ago, she had captured, tortured, and raped the Orbots' Commander, in an attempt to humiliate him and cause his decent from heroism. But the young man was brave and strong, and had the willpower to resist her every attack. She _might_ have succeeded, if not for the arrival of Mighty Orbots, and Dia, she who held the young commander's heart.

Now, the offspring of that forced union was being born. Just a few more pushes, and the agonizing pain would subside and finally end.

The cry of a healthy infant filled the air, and the attending midwife prepared it for presentation to the mother.

"It's a boy," the alien woman told her. She handed the bundle to Belladonna.

The baby had black hair, and blue, cat-like eyes. His skin was human peach, with a blue star shape over his left eye.

"He's beautiful," Belladonna whispered softly. "My little Hoshi Me --Star Eye." _Even if what I did to get him_ wasn't _very pretty,_ she added to herself. Carrying an infant in the womb for nine months, then giving birth had changed her own character. Once, she was deadly suductive, doing whatever Umbra told her to do. The closest thing to "love" that Shadow agents were allowed to feel was its twisted counterpart --"lust". And one man she had "lusted" for was the handsome Orbots' Commander. Almost _every_ woman in the galaxy did.

But, although he was friendly and gallant to most of the women he met, only one woman held the young Commander's heart: Dia, daughter of Rondu, the Elven commander of the Galactic Patrol.

So, Belladonna had stole the Orbots' Commander away, tortured him, then raped him. The orginal plan was to torture him until he screamed or begged for mercy. He could then be killed without him becoming a martyr. Belladonna had even planned to spare his life, if he would agree to be her slave. When she saw that he was not going to surrender himself, she had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had planned to continue raping him --interchanging with the torture-- until she either broke him, he escaped, or he was rescued.

In the end, the Orbots' Commander was rescued by Dia and Mighty Orbots the day after Belladonna first raped him. She, herself, had bid a hasty retreat, leaving him to Dia and the Orbots. But she had what she wanted. And the baby had brought out a Belladonna that she did not even know existed. A kinder, gentler, more humane Belladonna.

_I hope that you may one day forgive me, Commander. If you could but see the changes your --our-- son has wrought on this --former-- Shadow agent..._

Belladonna was in hiding, at the moment. The other Shadow agents had dasterly designs on her child, and she was _not_ going to allow them to take him away from her.

A crashing at the door drew her attention. The baby begin to cry at the loud noise. Through the ruined doorway came several of Umbra's minions. One quickly bounded up to her, and grabbed the child.

"Foolish woman!" their leader snarled. "Did you think to elude us forever? We claim this infant in the name of Lord Umbra, to be raised in the Age-Accellerator to be Lord Umbra's heir! And neither you nor Mighty Orbots will be able to stop us!"

With that, the Shadow minions left. Belladonna, weak from giving birth, could do nothing to stop them. For hours after they left, the distraught former-Shadow agent sobbed for her lost child.

Presently, she stopped crying. Rising unsteadedly, Belladonna made her way to the where her space ship was hidden. She would have to seek out the one person that could help her. And he was also the one person who had every reason to hate her.

The baby's father: Commander of the Mighty Orbots!

*~*~*

Dia, Rondu, and the Orbots watched as Rob --as the Orbots' Commander-- worked out in the gym at the Galactic Patrol Headquarters on Earth. It had been nine months since his ordeal at the hands of Shadow Agent Belladonna. Modern medicine had healed his physical wounds in a matter of several days, but the wounds in his mind and soul had taken longer to heal. Three months later, Rob and Dia had married. Now, Dia was six months pregnant with their first child.

Rob worked out with his sparring partner, Jace Lee. Jace was a young recruit from Japan, who had been taught karate and other "martial arts" by his father and grandfather. The use of the martial arts had been declining in the police force for centuries, in favor of newer methods of fighting, and Jace Lee wished to bring them back into use by reteaching vollenteers in the Galactic Patrol. For the time being, Rob was his only recruit.

Sweat ran down Rob's face and body as he blocked and countered Jace's punches and kicks. The pants of his karate gi were the traditional white, but he was bare-chested. The belt he wore was green, indicating how far he had advanced in his lessons. His hands were protected by karate-boxing gloves, and a red headband was tied around his head. Rob had a little more muscle on him, now, then when he started, but not much. He was still of average build, but he had gotten noticiblly stronger in the past few months.

"Come on, Commander!" Jace urged. "All I'm getting from you are blocks! Throw some punches and kicks!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Jace!" Rob replied. He blocked another punch that Jace aimed at his chest.

"Punches and kicks are _part_ of the training, Commander. You think your enemy is going to be afraid to pour it on when he finds out that you won't hit back?"

For an answer, Rob crouched down and used a sweeping foot kick, knocking Jace's legs out from under him and causing the young Asian to fall to the floor.

"Like that?" Rob grinned. He stood up.

"Not bad..." Jace commented. He shifted his position until he was crouched near Rob. Then, he let fly with a foot sweep of his own. Caught off guard, Rob landed on the floor.

"But remember to watch your opponent. Not everyone will do the honorable thing and wait for you to get up."

"I'll...remember that..." Rob smiled weakly.

"Let's hit the showers," Jace smiled back. The two had become good friends since they started training, two young men with the drive and the abilities to protect the universe.

"Okay. How about joining Dia and me for dinner tonight? We're having pasta and meat sause."

"Thanks, Commander. What time?"

"Amout 8:00 P.M."

"I'll be there..."

*~*~*

The hanger was dark and empty of people. In the center sat a giant robot. Those who saw it could almost swear that it was Mighty Orbots.

Almost.

_This_ robot, however, was all dark blue. It's name was Tobor and it used to be a Shadow robot. It had been used by Shadow to frame the _real_ Mighty Orbots. But Rob and the Orbots had deactivated and captured Tobor. Only Rob's intervention saved the giant robot from destruction.

If there were anyone in the hanger, they would see a hole open in the ceiling. The hole grew until almost the entire roof had disolved. Then, a light beam shone down upon Tobor, illuminating the huge robot in a golden glow. Slowly, Tobor floated into the air and out of the building, as if attached to invisible wires.

In a matter of moments, Tobor had disappeared. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen that the ship that had stolen Tobor belonged to Shadow.

It would be a month later that Rob and the others would discover the reason for Shadow's recapture of Tobor.

*~*~*

"Dia," Rob sighed, "we've been _through_ this a hundred times! The baby's gonna be here in two months! It's just _too_ big a risk!"

"Rob, darling," Dia replied, "it's _just_ to visit your friends in the New Kenyan tribe. It's not like we'll be going into battle, or anything like that."

"But there's always the chance that we _might_, too!" he argued. "Umbra may be dead, but Shadow still exists. If I've learned anything from my imprisonment by Belladonna is that Shadow wants me _DEAD_! Not just a prisoner, not just a slave --dead!"

At the mention of Belladonna's name, Dia's eyes flashed with angry fire.

"Don't _EVER_ mention that...that...Shadow Witch's name in my presence ever again!" She snarled at him.

The vehmence of Dia's words took Rob by surprise. Seeing the hurt look on his face made Dia regret her harsh words and tone as soon as she had spoken.

"Oh...Rob...I'm so sorry!" She held her arms out to her mate, tears of remorse appearing in her eyes.

Carefully, gently, Rob slipped his arms around his wife in a loving embrace. The violent storm already over before it had barely begun, husband and wife stood quietly, enjoying each others' closeness. A soft, gentle, warm kiss to her lips told Dia she was already forgiven.

"I love you, Rob," she whispered softly.

"And I love you, Dia," he answered just as softly.

He held her like that for a long time. Dia lay her head on Rob's shoulder, rubbing the bulge of her abdomen where the baby was.

"Please, Rob; let me go with you. Just to be near you. I promice: No battles."

Rob sighed. He never could resist his wife when she pled with him like this. He loved her far too much. And it _was_ just a peaceful visit to some friends. The chance for battle was practically nil.

_I wonder if _all_ fathers-to-be become paranoid..._

"All right, Dia," he agreed. "But _if_ we encounter a combat situation, you will be taken to safty the first chance we get. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she smiled. She kissed his lips. "Thank you."

The Orbots, who had been watching the exchance since it had begun, let out a collectived sight of relief. They loved the two humans with whom they shared their existance, and any little tiff worried them.

Within the next hour, Rob, Dia, and the Orbots were on their way.

*~*~*

"Hujambo, my friends!" Chief Hasani greeted Rob, Dia, and the Orbots.

"Hujambo, Cheif Hasani!" Rob replied, smiling. The villiage children surrounded the Earth visitors, clearly both excited and curious. The legend of Mighty Orbots was well known to them, and to actually _meet_ the Orbots and their human leader would be a story worth telling to their _own_ children and children's children for years to come.

Thema, Chief Hasani's queen, noticed Dia and her advanced condition. She and Dia spoke of motherhood and other women's concerns, while their husbands talked of times past. The Orbots entertained the children with tricks and stories of their adventures.

None knew of the alien presense in the jungle. A presense that will change their lives for all time.

*~*~*

Belladonna rested in the branches of the tree as she hid from the hunters passing underneath. She had seen Mighty Orbots arrive and split into his six component Orbots. As she watched the Beamcar come in for a landing, the ex-Shadow agent's thoughts returned to the those fatefull days of the capture of the Orbots' Commander.

Now, she was have to seek him out. The future of her --and his-- son, depended on it.

A movement below her drew her attention. To her horror, the hunters had spotted her. Expert climbers, some of the natives were in the tree and were hauling her out. Where, once, she could have destroyed them with her Mutron, Belladonna only followed them. Part of her hoped that they weould lead her to the Orbots' Commander.

The other part of her _dreaded_ the confrontation if they did.

*~*~*

There was a commotion at the edge of the villiage, and all shifted their attention to the returning hunters. Everyone became quiet as the men and women approached the village center.

The chief approached his warriors, speaking briefly with the lead hunter. Then, he turned toward Rob, Dia, and the Orbots.

"Commander!" he called toward Rob. "There is someone here that you may wish to speak to!"

Rob made way toward the chief and the crowd of warriors, followed by Dia and the Orbots. The circle of men and women parted to reveal a familuer female figure.

"Belladonna," Rob said evenly, without a hint of the emotions raging inside of him.

"She who violated you, Commander," Chief Hasani intoned. He handed a spear to the young officer. "It is your _right_," the Chief said, "as the one wronged, to kill the offender."

Rob thought about those days six --or was it seven?-- months back. All the torture he has suffered as Belladonna's prisoner. The paon and humiliation of the rape. For the first time in his memory, Rob felt hatered. And he did not like the emotion.

"Do what you will with me, Commander," Belladonna whispered, sinking to her knees. "But killing me would endanger an innocent."

Belladonna's words had the effect she wanted. The implied threat to an innocent life stopped him from whatever action Rob had been about to enact. He looked at her questioningly.

"_What_ 'innocent life', Belladonna?" he asked slowly.

"The product of my foolish actions at the end of your captivity. A life that has worked its own miracle on this _former_ Shadow agent."

"Belladonna," Rob stared at the alien woman, "are you telling me that your...that you...and I've got a..." Rob was in shock at this news.

"You --we-- have a son!"

Nothing could have surprised or shocked those gathered more than _this_ piece of information.

"A...son...?"

"You should see him," Belladonna smiled wistfully, forgetting for a moment her predictament. "He has your skin and blues eyes --although the eyes have cat's pupils-- and black hair. And there's the cutest little blue starburst over his left eye. I named him 'Hoshi Me' --Star Eye."

Rob stole a glance at Dia, checking for a reaction. She stood watching the proceedings, her face an unreadible mask. Given Dia's earlier rection to even the _mention_ of Belladonna's name, there must be a storm brewing behind those beautiful blue eyes.

"What about him being in danger, Belladonna?" Rob asked, looking back at the ex-Shadow agent and bringing her back to the reason she had been seeking him out in the first place.

"Not long after I gave birth, the other Shadow agents found where I was hiding. They invaded my hiding place and too Hoshi Me. They boassted that they were going to age-accelerate him and him the 'Heir of Umbra'. I...I...couldn't stop them," her voice dwindled to a sob.

"Do you have any clue to _where_ they might be?" he asked.

"During the time I was searching for you, I heard rumors that he was being kept in...in..." Belladonna hesitated. If _he_ knew...

"Where, Belladonna?" Rob pressed. He _had_ to know!

"Commander," she sighted, "this won't be easy for you. The place wehre Hoshi is being held is the _same_ place where...," she hesitated a moment more, summoning all her courage to complete her answer. "...where I kept _you_ prisoner!"

She heard Rob suck in his breath at the reminder of his captivity. To rescue his son, Rob would have to revisit the cave where he had spent those nightmarish days and nights of torture.

Without realizing it, his grip on the forgotten spear eased, until it finally clattered to the ground. Rob did not give it so much as a glance as his thoughts whirled around his head, slowly coming together for a decision.

For a long moment, now one spoke. Then the silence was broken by a familer voice speaking unexpected words.

"You _must_ rescue your son, beloved," a soft voice said. Rob turned to see ont that he would _always_ love, no matter what happened.

"Dia..." he began.

"Dearest, I love you more than you can possibly know. You have been through so _much_ pain and hardship, especially in the last seven months. But did those days as Belladonna's prisoner kill the good and gentle man I fell in love with? Or did I marry an empty shell, incapable of compassion? I wouldn't ask you to do this for Belladonna. I'm asking this for that little baby that Shadow has put in dander. _He's_ the one that needs your help, now. It doesn't matter _who_ the mother is. The _father_ is a kind and compassionate man. Could you live with yourself if the child came to harm?"

Rob locked eyes with Dia. His Elvadorian bride knew him heart, mind, and soul. What must she be thinking right now, he could not guess. To allow him to leave now, to return to his place of torment in order to rescue the son her husband and a Shadow agent...

Rob nodded, an expression of determination on his face. The last time Dia saw it was when the Orbots had been framed by Tobor, and she has told the Orbots' Commander to prove the Orbots' innocence.

"Orbots --UNITE!" he commanded, his gaze remaining on his wife's face. She smiled back at him. Then Rob and Oh-No leapt into the Beamcar and flew into the doors in Mighty Orbots' chest. In moments, the team has blasted off on their mission of rescue.

Everyone watched them leave. When the giant robot was out of sight, Dia turned toward Belladonna.

"While they are away, _we_ are going to have a little talk. Just you and me, woman-to-woman. About my husband..."

* * *

In Chapter 3: Light Mirror/Dark Mirror, Rob and the Orbots confront the age-accelerated Hoshi Me --now Kage Kagami --Shadow Mirror. But is the boy truely "Umbra's Heir", or is there more to this child of light and dark than meets the eye?

* * *

Back to the Mighty Orbots Room


	3. Light Mirror/Dark Mirror

Mighty Orbots: The Shadow Mirror Saga:  
Chapter 3: Light Mirror/Dark Mirror

*~*~*

By: Jo Ann/Dia

*~*~*

Rated: PG

*~*~*

* * *

"The planet is dead ahead, Rob," Oh-No announced. Ahead of them was a planet about the size of Earth, and just about at a simular distance from its sun. According to all reports, its climate, vegatation, and animal life was simular, as well.

Oh-No looked up at Rob when he did not answer. He looked straight ahead. The girl robot wondered what was going through his mind at this moment.

"Rob...are you okay?" she asked. Her face showed concern.

"I'm fine, Oh-No. Really." He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Then he gave his attention to the approach to the planet.

"Rob!" cried Boo. "Look!"

"Ahead of us!" Tor added.

Just in front of them was an old opponent they thought that they would never see active again --except as an ally.

"I...I...It's...," Bort stammered, unable to believe his visual sensors.

"_**TOBOR**_!!!" The team exclaimed in unison.

Flying up to meet them was their Shadow twin. But who was operating it?

"Well, now we know _where_ Tobor went when he was stolen," Bo commented.

"And apparently Shadow was the ones who stole him," Tor added.

"Rob!" Oh-No exclaimed. "There's a transmission comming from Tobor!"

"Patch it through, Oh-No!" Rob replied. As the child Orbot obeyed, an image came on the monitor screen.

Greetings, Mighty Orbots!" the image said. The image was male, about sixteen or seventeen years of age, Caucasaun skin and black hair. His helmet and uniform resembled Rob's, but was black, where on Rob it was white, and blue, where on Rob it was magenta. Instead of the red, white, and blue Galactic Patrol emblem on the shoulders, there was a black "S" on a circular purple background. His black belt had a blue "U" for a buckle, while Rob's white belt had a gold "G".

"Who are you?" Rob demanded. There seemed something familiuer about the pilot, but he could not seem to put his finder on it.

"Call me...Kage Kagami," the youth replied.

"'Shadow Mirror', in Japanese," Oh-No translated.

"Yes," Kage answered.

"We have come for the child Shadow agents kidnapped from Belladonna a month ago," Rob announced, getting to the point. He waited for the other pilot to answer --or challenge-- the damand.

"'Child'?" Kage was genuinely puzzled by Rob's words. "There is _no_ child on this planet!" Tobor assumed a defensive stance.

Rob wondered if Belladonna had been lying all along. But in the past she had always been so sultry and suductive. It had taken so much of his willpower to resist her during his captivity. Have an accent like Mae West --a movie star of the early twentith century-- made the female Shadow agent even _more_ suductive.

But back on New Kenya --it was as if the old Belladonna had never existed. She seemed so radically different from the cruel woman who had tortured and raped him those many months ago.

_Even Belladonna couldn't act the part of "concerned mother",_ Rob thought. _And yet, she seemed so very sincere back on New Kenya. Something very strange is going on here..._

"What are we going to do, Rob?" Boo asked worriedly.

Rob answered, but spoke to Kage.

"We'll give you _one_ chance to surrender, Kage!" Rob said. "If you don't, we'll have no choice but to _take_ you in!"

"Very kind of you, Commander," the young man smiled. "But I've been instructed _not_ to surrender!"

Over the radio, Rob heard a strange voice speak to Kage. The message puzzled Rob with its malice.

"Kage! You _imbecile_! Do not tell them you were _instructed_! Just say that you will not surrender!"

"I...I...I'm sorry, Delfor," Kage answered, genuinely frightened. Was it Rob's imagination, or did Kage sound as if he was about to cry?

"Now do it right!" Delfor's voice shouted.

There was a "sniff" from Kage, who seemed to whipe tears from his eyes.

_Could it be...?_ Rob's eyes widened in surprise at the realization of what could only be the impossible. _Then again, didn't Belladonna _say_ that Shadow had age-accellerated Hoshi?_

Now, something strange was happening to Tobor. A blackish light surrounded the giant robot's right hand. Slowly, the light took the form of an ebon-bladed sword. Tobor moved the sword so that he held it in front of him.

"Bort, give us a sword!" Rob commanded. Mighty Orbots' right leg --Bort-- glowed blue for a moment, then a gold light traveled up to the right hand --Boo-- and instantly, Mighty Orbots had a sword simular to Tobot's, only with a gold blade.

Tobor was the first to attack, swinging the sword at Mighty Orbots. Mighty Orbots blocked with his sword, then moved the black sword aside. Tobor moved his sword under the other's and up with a thrust. This, Mighty Orbots also parried.

The battle went on like this for a few more moments, until Tobor's sword fizzled out.

"He's giving up?" Tor wondered aloud.

"I...I...I...h...h...hope..." Bort added.

Unaware that Mighty Orbots could pick up the transmission, Delfor once again berated Kage for his failure.

"You dolt! Fight him! Fight him!" the Shadow agent screeched.

"B...b...but I'm t...t...tired!" Kage protested. "A sword big enough for Tobor takes a _lot_ of my power!"

"I don't care!" Delfor shouted. "You get back in the fight _NOW_!"

"No!" Kage screamed back childishly. "I'm tired!"

"You will do as I say and continue battling Mighty Orbots!"

"No!" Kage screamed, louder this time.

"Get back here, boy. Right now!" Delfor commanded. Almost reluctantly, Kage obeyed.

"What was that all about?" Bo wondered aloud.

"Is it me, or did that Kage guy sound just like a little kid?" asked Tor.

"He sure did," Rob agreed. "And I think I know just who that 'little kid' is. Let's follow him."

Silently, Mighty Orbots followed Tobor to the planet below.

*~*~*

"Come out of there, Kage!" Delfor commanded. Delfor was a small, orange alien with a triangular head, narrow eyes, and green hair. He wore a long, plain, brown robe, and no shoes. He stood in front of Tobor --dwarfed by the sheer size of the robot- and waited for the boy to obey him.

The chest doors openned, and a floating disk came out carrying the young pilot. It landed gently on the ground.

"You disobediant child!" Delfor scolded. "Didn't I teach you that the Galactic Patrol --and especially Mighty Orbots-- is the enemy? And didn't I teach you that you must not show mercy to the enemy?"

"But making the sword for Tobor drained my powers," Kage protested. "I couldn't keep up the fight for very long. Making stuff for Robor tires me out!"

"Don't you talk back to _me_, boy!" Delfor hissed.

Unknown to either Delfor or Kage, Rob and the Orbots were watching from the cover of nearby rocks.

"That Shadow agent sounds like he's scolding a child!" Boo commented in a whisper.

"He is!" Rob whispered back. There was a barely audible "Huh?" from the Orbots as they continued to watch Kage and Delfor's arguement.

"I should beat you to within an inch of your life!" Delfor was saying. At the threat --to the Orbots team's surprise-- Kage began to cry.

"Don't you _dare_ hit him!" Rob shouted angerly as he came out from his hiding place. He strode toward the two, the Orbots following, confused.

In seconds, Rob was betwen Delfor and Kage.

"The Orbots!" Delfor snarled. "Now's your chance, Kage! Get them!"

You be quiet!" Bo retorted. She encased Delfor in a force field bubble. The bubble bounced away, out of the cave.

"I'll go after him," Bo vollenteered.

"No...just let him go. We have something more important to take care of," Rob replied.

"Yeah," said Bort. "We have to find the baby."

"I think we already have," Rob smiled at Kage. The youth blinked back his tears and slowly --almost shyly-- smiled back.

"Remember what Belladonna said about the 'age accelleration'?" Rob asked.

"S...s...sure," Bort answered.

"You don't mean..." Bo added dumbfounded.

"I need one more thing to be sure," Rob said. Gently taking Kage's head in his hands, Rob moved the left side of the boy's face to the light. As he expected, Kage had a blue starburst over his left eye. And his eyes wer both blue and cat-like.

"Yes, it's him!" Rob smiled. "This _is_ Hoshi Me!"

The Orbots gasped at their leader's statement. But they should not have been so surprised. They had been _told_ that the baby would be age-accellerated. They just did not expect him to have been a teenager.

"Please," Rob said gently, "take off your helmet."

"You, too," Kage/Hoshi countered.

"All right. Fair enough," Rob smiled. The two removed their helmets at the same time. For the second time since their arrival, the Orbots gasped in surprise.

"Y...y...you look exactly alike!" Bort stammered.

"Well," Bo pointed out, "not exactly. Hair color is different, and Hoshi's eyes are different --cat's pupils and that star on the left eye. But otherwise, they're alike."

"Even the clothes are simular," added Tor. "Except for the color, the symbols on the arms, and the belt buckle."

"As if they were mirror images --almost," Boo concluded.

"Which is why the name 'Kage Kagami' --Shadow Mirror," Rob reasoned. "Just as Tobor is a dark reflection of Mighty Orbots, so was Hoshi --as Kage Kagami-- suppose to be a dark reflection of me. What Delfor didn't take in account was that, while he could age Hoshi and teach him to be a Shadow agent, he couldn't make Hoshi _evil_."

Hoshi stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck on it. Rob gently took it out and moved Hoshi's hand down.

"Delfor aged him in body and mind to a seventeen year-old, but in soul --especially emotionaly--, Hoshi's _still_ a one month-old baby," Rob continued. The Orbots looked at Hoshi in wonder.

"Do you know who your parents are, Hoshi?" Rob asked.

"No," Hoshi shook his head. "Delfor never told me. All he said was that I was the heir to someone called, 'Umbra'."

"Well," Rob said, "it's about time you met them. I am your father." There! It was said.

"You're me daddy?" Hoshi asked, sounding more like child.

"Yes," Rob smiled kindly. "We need to go. Your mother's waiting for you on New Kenya."

"Mommy?" Hoshi asked softly.

"Yes. And she's expecting us, so we'd better get going."

"Okay. Wait! I need to get something. It won't take long."

"Okay, Hoshi," Rob said. "But hurry."

"Okay." Hoshi ran off into one of the side caves. A few moments later, he came back, a familuer black object in his hand.

"A teddy bear?" Rob inquired.

"Uh-huh. You see, I can create things out of darkness, and make them really solid. I can even make them permanent, if the things are small or medium-sized. Big stuff --like Tobor's sword-- makes me very tired. That's why I couldn't keep up the fight for long."

"So we noticed," Oh-No commented.

"Yeah. I made a lot of stuff for my room. I can also absorb whatever I make back into me. That's what I was doing --absorbing everything I made. But this teddy bear is the best thing I've ever made, as well as the most difficult. I didn't want to absorb it."

"You don't have to," Rob smiled.

"Thnk you, Daddy!" Hoshi grinned.

"Come on. We have to go," Rob said. "Hoshi, you will ride in the Beamcar with Oh-No and me. We'll tow Tobor back to New Kenya."

"But I can _fly_ Tobor!" Hoshi protested.

"I know. But I'd like to have you with me. I need to explain about your mother, and I'd rather not do it over sub-space radio."

"Okay," Hoshi agreed. But he looked disappointed.

"Orbots --UNITE!" Rob commanded. In a few moments, Mighty Orbots had blasted off and was heading for New Kenya, towing Tobor with an energy tractor beam.

In Chapter 4: Robin Simmons --and Tobor, Too!

* * *

Back to the Mighty Orbots Room


	4. Robin Simmons --and Tobor, Too!

Mighty Orbots: The Shadow Mirror Saga:  
Chapter 4: Robin Simmons --and Tobor, Too! 

* * *

By: Jo Ann/Dia: draka_dracula@yahoo.com

* * *

"So _this_ is Hoshi Me," Rondu said. The Galactic Patrol Commander studied the boy standing in front of him. Hoshi looked at him shyly.

"Yes," Rob smiled. He put an arm around Hoshi's shoulder to reassure the boy. Hoshi tried very hard not to suck his thumb in front of Rondu.

"And Belladonna," the elven man turned toward the alien woman. She seemed so changed from when he saw her last. Sultry and secretive, the former Shadow agent seemed more humaine than she had been in the past. But if _Rob_ could forgive Belladonna for what _she_ did to him, and if _Dia_ could forgive her, than he --the couple's father-in-law and father-- could also forgive her.

After rescuing Hoshi, Rob and the Orbots had stopped by New Kenya to pick up Dia and Belladonna. Then, they headed back to Earth, going straight to Galactic Patrol Headquarters.

Now, they had to decide _where_ Belladonna was going to live, and with _whom_ Hoshi would stay.

"There is the matter of Belladonna's living quarters," Rondu went on. "Keep in mind that, although _we_ have forgiven her, the general public has not."

"Any ideas, Rondu?" Rob asked.

"There are living quarters here at Galactic Patrol Headquarters for the protection of witnesses in cases involving diplomatic relations. One of these can be converted for Belladonna's apartments."

"Sounds good," Dia replied. She looked over to Belladonna for _her_ reaction. While Rob and the Orbots had gone to rescue Hoshi, Dia and Belladonna had a disscussion about Rob and just _who_ was his mate. Belladonna told Dia that she no longer laid any claim to the Orbots' Commander. This had surprised Dia, and was the first step to peace between the two women.

"Thank you," Belladonna smiled gratefully.

"Now, let's see about Hoshi," Rondu smiled. The boy shyly smiled back. "He _should_ be with _both_ his parents. But with Belladonna here and the Commander living elsewhere, Hoshi cannot live with both."

"He can alternate between the two," Bo suggested.

"Yes," said Rondu thoughtfully. "He spends part of each week with his mother, and the other part with his father."

"And if I actually start coming _into_ work --even if all I do is sit around and wait for something for Mighty Orbots to handle come along -- then I can be with Hoshi, even when he's staying with Belladonna."

"I like that," Belladonna smiled. "Hoshi will have both of us, and it shouldn't interfere with _your_ married lives."

"Does Dia count as a second Mommy?" Hoshi asked.

"Well..." Rob began. He looked over to Rondu, Dia, and Belladonna for help.

"I would be more of an aunt, Hoshi," Dia smiled at him.

"Okay...Aunt Dia!" the boy smiled back.

"Now that we got _that_ settled, what about Tobor?" Rob asked.

At the mention of Tobor, Hoshi looked at the adults in panic. _He_ was Tobor's pilot!

"Tobor will need a thourgh overhaul," Oh-No said. "To wipe out any programing Shadow put in, and reprogrammed. Then a new paint job is in order. We can't have a GP ally in Shadow's colors."

"_Then_," Rondu said, "we need to choose a pilot."

"But _I'm_ Tobor's pilot!" Hoshi interjected. He looked like he was about to cry.

"We know, honey," Belladonna tried to comfort him.

"He really is a great pilot for Tobor," Rob told them. The Orbots agreed.

"You _did_ say that Hoshi was emotionally still a one-year old baby, didn't you?" Rondu asked.

"Yes," Rob admitted. "But in body and mind, he's seventeen. All he'll need is some adult supervision. I could have Rob build a robot for that." He looked over at Dia, as if to confirm his idea. She nodded, knowing that he was pretending that Rob Simmons was a different person than the Orbots' Commander, in order to keep his true identity a secret.

"Alright, Commander. I _trust_ your judgement. As long as he is supervised, Hoshi will be allowed to continue as Tobor's pilot," Rondu decided.

Hoshi's eyes lit up in happiness. Seeing him like this, one could easily see the child in the apparent teenager.

"Now, Rondu smiled, "I'm sure you'd like to go home and get some rest. Prehaps Hoshi should stay his first night on Earth with Belladonna. He's been away from her for a month. They'll want some time to themselves. Tomorrow, however, he should undergo a thourgh medical examinatiion. We don't know the extent of any damage the age accelleration has done to him, or even if it's permanent."

"You mean," Rob said, looking over at Hoshi, "that Hoshi _could_ revert physically back into a baby?"

"It's unlikely, but still very possible," Rondu answered. "I'll send a team to retrieve the age accellerator for study. We'll need to keep close watch on Hoshi. As the only person to have gone through the process, he may be of some help."

"I'll help all I can!" Hoshi announced eagerly.

"Thank you, Hoshi," Rondu smiled. "Now, time for you all to get some rest. There will be a lot to do in the coming months, especially with Dia's baby due in _two_ months."

After saying their "Good-byes", the Orbots left for their recharge chambers, while Rob, Dia, and Oh-No left for home. This left Rondu with Belladonna and Hoshi.

"If you will follow me, I'll take you to your appartment. You'll find some clean clothes in the bedrooms. We'll call when it's time to see the doctor. And don't have anything to eat between midnight tonight, until after your appointment. The doctor may want to run some blood tests. And I'll call the Commander and tell _him_ not to eat, either."

"I can't eat _anything_?" Hoshi asked.

"You can have some water, but that's it. I'll schedule the appointment as early as I can."

They were at the apartment's door, now. After thanking Rondu and saying, "good-night", Belladonna and Hoshi entered their new home.

*~*~*

The doctor was finished with them very early, and they were now back in the apartment. While Rob, Belladonna, and Hoshi were at the doctor's office, Dia and the Orbots were out shopping for new clothes and things for the ex-Shadow agent and her son. Well, the _girls_ did the shopping, Tor and Bort did the carrying, and Crunch just hung out at the food court. Later, after the appointment at the doctor's office, Rob left to work on Tobor, while the male Orbots went back to their recharge chambers. Dia, Belladonna, Hoshi, and the female Orbots went back at Belladonna and Hoshi's apartment.

Now, Hoshi was trying on his new clothes.

"Oh, those look _much_ better!" Belladonna smilled as Hoshi modeled the new outfits. He was dressed in a simple, purple t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Yes," Dia agreed. "A _lot_ better than that Shadow flight suit he was wearing!"

"I'm sure he'll get a _new_ flight suit, soon," Bo commented.

"I'm sure he will," Dia replied.

"Like Daddy's?!" Hoshi asked excitedly.

"Yes, Hoshi," Bellasdonna smiled. "'Like Daddy's'."

Bo, Boo, and Oh-No watched with wonder at the three organic beings who spoke of shopping and clothes and other domestic things. They wondered at a former enemy --as suductive and deadly as a charmed cobra-- who was talking with them as easily as a friend.

The most wonder came in the form of the black-haired youth who called their creator "Daddy", even though the boy looked to be seventeen --not much younger than the father, himself. They only had Rob's word that Hoshi was only one month old. But their leader's "word" was good enough for the Orbots.

"Come in," Belladonna invited when she heard the knock on the door. The door automatically slid open, and Rondu and Rob entered the apartment.

"Hello, love," Dia smiled, giving Rob a quick kiss. "We were just having Hoshi try on some of his new clothes." Hoshi proadly showed off the outfit he was wearing to his father.

"It looks great, Hoshi!" Rob smiled approvingly. The boy shyly smiled back.

"We've been fixing a room for Hoshi at the house," Dia told Belladonna. "When he's ready for his first visit, he can come."

"Thank you," Belladonna smiled. Dia and the Commander were so generous --and forgiving. Any other person might not be so open to an ex-Shadow agent, especially with one that had done the things Belladonna had done.

"Today?" Hoshi asked hopefully.

"Hoshi, you just started _here_," Rob admonished gently. "Stay with your mother for a few more days. I'd like to have a little more time to work on Tobor. The Shadow programing is almost all out, and I've reworked the programing that allows Hoshi to create things for Tobor with his powers so that it won't drain him so much. But there's still some kinks to work out."

"Awww..." Hoshi pouted, disappointed.

"Hey, now..." Rob put his arm around his son's shoulders. "We'll have lots of time together. I promice."

"Okay..."

There was a "beep" on Rondu's wrist communicator. He went into another room to take the call, then reemerged a few minutes later.

"The tests have come in," Rondu said. Everyone gave the elven man their attention. "According to the doctor's findings, the age-acceleration cannot be reversed, nor will the effect reverse itself. But the effect on Hoshi is that the ageing process has stopped. He will still _heal_ --in fact, he will heal extreamely quickly-- but until he reaches the _actual_ age of seventeen, he will remain as he is."

"You mean, until Hoshi's _real_ age catches up to the accelerated age of his body and mind, he'll remain 'seventeen'?" Oh-No asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm afraid so," Rondu answered.

"OH, NO!" the little Orbot cried.

"It won't be so bad, Oh-No," Hoshi grinned. "I'll be a little like Peter Pan!"

"The family had a good laugh. Rob felt contented. He had his wife, a son, his team, and soon, another child.

He still had that work to do on Tobor, though. And a new Galactic Patrol officer to train. Parental pride aside, Rob was sure that Hoshi would make a great pilot for the giant robot.

But will Hoshi be able to handle being a member of the Galactic Patrol?

*~*~*

"Here you are, Hoshi," Rob smiled as he showed Hoshi his room. There was a bed, a desk, a table with chairs, and a bookcase with books and games. One corner had a toy box full of toys.

Despite looking like a seventeen year-old, Hoshi reacted as you would expect a baby to react --with uninhibited joy. He explored the room, looking through the books and games, and digging through the toy box.

"I take it that you _like_ your room," Rob commented from the door.

"Yeah!" Hoshi answered happily, a toy spaceship in his hand.

"We had to guess at what you might like. All we had to go on was what my brothers and I liked as kids."

"It's all wonderful!" Hoshi grinned.

That's good," Rob smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon, so you get settled in and I'll call uou when it's ready."

"Okay, Daddy." Hoshi turned back to his exploration of the toybox.

Rob gave one more smile as he watched his son rumage through the toys. Then he left the room.

*~*~*

Hoshi had to stay with Rob and Dia another two weeks because Belladonna caught a cold. During that first week, Rob's mother arrived to help with Dia's baby.

Like most of the galaxy, Lenore Simmons knew about what Belladonna had done to Rob, and that Hoshi was the result. She had decided that, if Rob and Dia could forgive Belladonna, then so could she. She welcomed her age-accellerated grandson with as much enthusiasum as she would _any_ grandchild.

"And 'Hoshi Me' is what Belladonna named him?" Lenore asked.

"Yes, Mom," Rob replied.

"How about giving him yet _another_ name?" she asked. "He is _your_ son as well as _hers_."

"Well, technically, he's the son of the _Orbots' Commander_ and Belladonna," Rob replied. "Belladonna doesn't _know_ that the Orbots' Commander and Robert Simmons is the same person. And due to his unusual features --namely the cat-eyes and the blue starburst over the left eye-- giving him a secret identity wouldn't work so well."

"True," Lenore admitted. "But it would tie him closer to the rest of the Simmons family to have a name _they_ could claim and use. If _you_ had named him, Rob, what would the name have been?"

Rob thought for a moment. It had never occurred to him to give Hoshi any other name. He did not mind using the name that Belladonna had given the boy, and "Star Eye" _did_ fit him very well. But Hoshi was also a Simmons, by virtue of being sired by a Simmons. So maybe giving him a Simmons family name would also be appropreate.

"Robin," Rob answered. "If I had named him, it would have been 'Robin Simmons'."

"That sounds like a nice name," Dia commented. "And there's nothing wrong with having more than one name."

"Do _you_ like your new name, Hoshi?" Rob asked.

"Yes," the boy answered. "I can use _both_ names?"

"Well," Rob replied, "it might be best if you just use the 'Robin' name around the house and when you are with the Simmons side of your family --_my_ side. The only ones that knows that Rob Simmons is the Orbots' Commander is those in this house, Rondu, and the immediate Simmons family --my parents, grandparents, my brothers, and my sister. _Your_ mother does _not_ know my secret idenity --and don't tell her, either. As far as she knows --and is concerned-- the father of her child is the Orbots' Commander."

"Okay," Hoshi/Robin answered. "Will mother _ever_ know, though?"

"Maybe someday, Robin," Dia answered. "She has proven herself to be a strong ally. She certainly _deserves_ to know the true name of the father of her child, but I'll leave that to Rob. It's _his_ secret to tell."

"Prehaps someday, I'll tell her," Rob agreed. "Now, let's get you settled in, Mom. There's going to be a lot to talk about."

Rob, Dia, and Hoshi --now, Robin-- escourted Lenore to her room, followed by Tor, who was carring Lenore's luggage.

*~*~*

"Well, Robin," Rob smiled at his son, "Tobor's ready for your _first_ Galactic Partrol mission." They stood outside the hanger, staring up at the huge robot. With them were Rondu, Dia, Lenore, and the Orbots.

Both Rob and Robin were wearing their Patrol uniforms --alike in two contrasting colors. Both uniforms was white, but the contrasting color on Rob's sleeves and neck area was magenta, while on Robin, the contrasting color was purple. Tobor was painted so that he looked like Robin in his uniform.

"When can we start?" Robin asked eagerly.

"As soon as your father finishes your robot supervisor," Rondu answered.

"I already have," Rob said. He pressed a button on his wrist communicator. From out of the shadows, a female robot appeared. Although her coloring was blue, she was still very familier.

"Bo?!?" Robin exclaimed.

"No," Rob answered. "Azora. I just used Bo as a base. And while I was at it..." Now, Rob pushed another button. Following Azora was a pink robot girl. This robot looked like Boo.

"Meet Rose. She's going to be the nursemaid helping Dia."

"Rob, I don't really need..." Dia began.

"You'll need someone to helo when we're away. A little extra help couldn't hurt."

"Welll...alright," Dia sighed. She knew Rob was doing his best to help, the only way he knew how. And _that_ was by building robots.

"Robin's first Galactic Patrol training session begins as soon as he and Azora gets aboard Tobor," Rob smiled at Robin. The boy grinned back, the ran aboard the waiting mechanical giant, followed by Azora.

"**Orbots -- UNITE!**" Rob commanded. As the six Orbots twisted and combined inot Mighty Orbots, Rob and Oh-No lept inot the Beamcar. Moments later, they were docked inside the head of the giant robot. With Oh-No providing ignition, the huge, multi-colored metal warrior came to life. Together, Mighty Orbots and Tobor flew into the air as Rondu, Dia, Lenore and Rose watched from the ground.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ria. The time has come for Dia's baby.

* * *


	5. Ria

MORia

Mighty Orbots: The Shadow Mirror Saga

Chapter 5: Ria

By: Jo Ann/Dia

"You did well on your first mission, Hoshi," Rob said, the pride in his voice evident even over sub-space radio.

"Thank you, Daddy!" the youth replied, his exuberance making him sound like the child he was, instead of the young man he _seemed _to be.

Side-by-side, two robot giants flew through space. One was the multi-colored Mighty Orbots, while the other was the newly-repainted Tobor. Once, Tobor was dark blue and black –the colors of Shadow. But now, the double of Mighty Orbots was almost all white, with purple for sleeves, and purple around the collar. With black "hair", the huge robot looked to be a robotic version of Hoshi in his uniform.

The mission had been a simple one: Help with repairs to a space station orbiting Urbanos. Rob had a lot of memories concerning that over-populated planet. A lot of those memories, oddly enough, involved Belladonna.

The first time he met her, Rob was a newly-trained and untested Orbots' Commander, and had been sent as a bodyguard to a wealthy woman named "Belladonna". Upon arrival, he found her to be of the Aoi, the blue-skinned people of Aoila, a planet close to the area ruled by Umbra. She seemed gracious; welcoming him like a queen would a knightly prince.

While the Orbots investigated the mystery of who was after Belladonna, Rob was convinced to serve as her "personal" bodyguard. He soon discovered that there was more to the "personal" part than he was led to believe.

At first, she simply engaged him in conversation, mostly about the Galactic Patrol, and the Orbots' role in the intergalactic police organization. Soon, however, the talk had turned to the Orbots' Commander, himself. Before long, the beautiful and sexy woman was coming on to him, attempting to seduce him. If the Orbots had not arrived in time, she might have gotten secret information from him. It was then that he had learned what the Orbots had found out: Belladonna was a Shadow Agent!

Stunned by the new information, the inexperienced Orbots' Commander let her escape. Rondu later calmed an embarrassed Rob that anyone could have made the same mistake, and that there will be another time to capture Belladonna.

It would take quite awhile to capture Belladonna. Rob and the Orbots would have several run-ins with the beautiful blue woman, before finally capturing her on Urbanos after she tried to steal a pod of protogen for Umbra.

Rob's next encounter with Belladonna would be one that he would rather forget. It had been weeks before the nightmares had finally ceased to torture him. When next they had met on New Kenya, the young man had wanted so very badly to hurt her for what she had done to him…

But Rob was a man of peace, not a killer. He had listened to what the blue-skinned woman had to say, and found out he had a son. In the end, it was Dia's words that had driven the hatred from him.

Now, Belladonna was a good friend, mother to his son, Hoshi Me.

"Daddy," Hoshi's voice came over the radio. "Can we stop at the ice cream planet and get some ice cream?"

"It's not, 'Can we', Hoshi," Rob gently corrected, "it's 'May we'. And I'm afraid not. Your mother is fixing supper for Dia and me tonight, and we can't be spoiling our dinners, right?"

"I guess not," Hoshi admitted, pouting.

"That's my boy," Rob grinned. "And the planet is called, 'Sweet Snow'."

"Whatever," Hoshi shrugged. "I just like the ice cream they have there." Rob chuckled at the boy's words. The teenaged body could not hide the infant inside!

"Let's head home, son," Rob said. Together, the two huge robots continued their journey to Earth.

"I've been wondering, Belladonna," Rob said as he ate a forkful of steak. "Why does Hoshi look _exactly_ like me? I mean, on Earth, children can have traits of both parents, or even other relatives. But I've never heard of a child whose features were _identical_ to a parent before."

"It has to do with a genetic condition of my people, Commander," she answered. "If an Aoi mates with an off-worlder, then the child that is born to them will have the facial features of the off-worlder parent. But _only_ if the child is the same gender as the off-worlder parent. Had Hoshi been born a girl, instead of a boy, she would have had her own, individual facial features, based on _both_ of her parents. But since Hoshi is a boy, he looks like you."

"Except for the hair, and the eyes," Dia put in. Dia sat on one side of Rob, while Hoshi sat on the other. Belladonna was on the other side of Hoshi, and Rondu sat on the other side of Belladonna. Between Rondu and Dia was Lenore. The Orbots –including Oh-No—were in their recharge chambers.

"Yes," Rondu agreed. "But why does he have black hair? The Commander's hair is blonde, and Belladonna's hair is red."

"Hmmm…" Rob thought aloud. "Maybe it's because my dad's hair was black…"

"As was my father's hair," Belladonna put in. "Maybe Hoshi got his black hair from his grandfathers."

Suddenly, Dia dropped her fork on her plate and clutched at her abdomen. At her gasp, everyone turned toward her.

"Dia!" Rob was the first to see to his wife. "Are you alright?"

"There is no pain," she said when she caught her breath. "Elvadorians don't feel pain during pregnancy or childbirth."

"Lucky," Belladonna commented, remembering how much giving birth to Hoshi had hurt.

"But we still know when it begins," Dia went on. "And it has begun. The baby's coming…_**NOW**_!"

"Dr. Langton," Rondu spoke into his wrist communicator. "Dia has gone into labor. We're bringing her to the medic bay."

"We'll be ready, Commander," Dr. Langton answered.

Hoshi concentrated hard. As quickly as he could, he constructed a working wheelchair. When it was done, Dia was eased into it. The entire group made their way to the medical bay of the Galactic Patrol Headquarters.

"Breathe, Dia," Rob encouraged his wife. Also in the birthing room was Belladonna, Rose, Dr. Langton, and two nurses. Rob held one of Dia's hand, while Belladonna held the other. Rose stood by in case Dia would need her. Rondu, Hoshi, and Lenore waited in the waiting area for news of the new baby.

At some point between Belladonna's quarters and the medical bay, Rob had managed to call for the Orbots. The six robots –along with Azora—waited with the humans. Hoshi had reabsorbed the wheelchair he created as soon as it was safe to do so. That was hours ago.

As the Orbots quietly wondered if the new baby would be a boy or a girl, Hoshi was curled up on a sofa, asleep. His head was laying on Lenore's leg as she calmly knitted a blue blanket for him. A blanket for the new baby had already been made, and was waiting for him –or her—at Rob's house. The one for Hoshi was already quite large, and would soon be finished.

"Boy or girl," Bo was saying, "we'll _all_ have to help care for it."

"I wouldn't mind," Boo put in. "We'll be its big brothers and sisters."

"D…d…don't you think we'll b…b…be a bit much?" Bort asked nervously.

"Nah," Tor dismissed his friend's concern. "We won't be in the way."

"And, of course, Dia has Rose to help her," Azora said. "Plus, Belladonna will be ready to help. Dia will have plenty to aid her."

"I hope so…" Bo started. Everyone was startled by another –loud—sound.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH…." was heard from the other room.

"Ohhhh…" Boo could barely conceal her excitement. They _all_ knew what the sound was, and what it meant.

A few moments later, Rob came into the waiting area, a bundle wrapped in a small, hospital blanket in his arms. The expression on his face was a mix of uncontained joy, wonder, and pride. The emotions threatened to overwhelm him, rendering the young hero temporarily unable to speak. He just stood there, his eyes conveying the happiness he felt.

"Easy, Rob," Rondu put his hand on the youth's shoulder. "Take a few deep breaths and calm yourself."

Rob closed his eyes and did so. After a few breaths, his eyes opened –still filled with happiness—and he spoke, his voice soft, as if still trying to regain control of the wonderful feelings he was having.

"It's a girl," he announced. "Dia wants to name her, 'Ria'. I've agreed to the name." He showed them the new baby.

Ria was wrapped warmly in the blanket, her tiny fists covered with little mittens to prevent her from accidentally scratching herself. Her skin –a deep pink now, just after birth—would be the Caucasian of her father and mother, while the slight tilt of the eyes, the tiny pointed ears, and the overall "pixie-look" was inherited from her mother. But instead of the moon-silver of Dia's hair –like all Elvadorians— the wisps of hair Ria had showed to be that of the sun-gold of her father.

"She's beautiful!" Lenore exclaimed softly. "What color is her eyes?"

"Blue," Rob answered. "Like Dia's and mine." Just then, the baby started to get fussy.

"Oh, no!" little Oh-No exclaimed.

"I think she's hungry," Rob said, trying to comfort his new daughter. "I'll take her back to Dia." Gently, he carried the precious bundle back into the birthing room.

"That…was…amazing…" Boo breathed.

"Mother and baby are in excellent health," Dr. Langton said to the group. Dia and Ria had been moved to a regular room, and everyone was either in the room, or just outside of it. Rob stood beside his wife's bed, more in control of himself than he was before. Rose stood nearby, on the other side of the bed, in case she was needed. Hoshi was standing beside Rob, and Lenore and Belladonna were sitting in chairs at the foot of the bed.

"I'd like to keep them here for a couple of days," the doctor went on. "Just for observation. After that, they need to be nearby for a few months."

"They can stay at my quarters," Belladonna said. "I have an extra room besides my room and Hoshi's."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Hoshi?" Dia grinned at the boy. "Daddy staying in the same apartment as you?"

"Yes!" Hoshi grinned back.

"We'll need a few things from home," Rob stated. "The bassinet, the blanket Mom made, diapers…that sort of thing."

"You go get the items," Belladonna said. "I'll let you into the room."

"Okay," Rob agreed. "Hoshi, will you come with Oh-No and me to get the stuff?"

"Sure, Daddy!" Anything to share some time with his father.

"Alright; come on," Rob smiled. "See you later, love," he whispered to Dia, giving her a kiss.

"And I'll go and open the apartment," Belladonna added, also moving toward the exit.

"Great," Rob smiled. "See you guys later." The four of them left the room for their tasks.

"Everything is going to be alright, dear," Lenore said to Dia, getting up from her chair and going to stand by her side.

"I know," Dia smiled wearily, holding her new baby close.

But _was_ everything alright? Something was brewing in a long-forgotten cave, on a forgotten planet. Something that would be trouble for our heroes.

"Sweet Snow", the planet, is named for what the character of Hiei calls ice cream in YuYu Hakusho fanfics.

Chapter 6: The Return of Kage Kagami. But how? By the return of an enemy, _**THAT'S**_ how!


End file.
